Must Be Something in the Water
by skylarambrose21
Summary: People in Gravity Falls have started to notice strange things with the water from the lake. It's up to Dipper and Mabel to figure out what it is before everyone starts getting sick!
1. The Morning Routine

**I do not own Gravity Falls, the characters, anything involved with it. This is for fun and fun only. **

**Bare with me, guys. It's my first fan fiction.  
**

Dipper woke early that morning to the sound of Mabel eating a bowl of Cocoa Balls loudly and aggressively.

She was singing with a full mouth while attempting to feed Waddles a spoonful of the cereal.

"_Cocoa Balls! Good for you alls! Oh Cocoa Balls! The best breakfast to make you stand tall!_"

Dipper groaned and sat up in bed. Locating his favorite hat, he put it on to hide his monstrous bed-head. "Mabel, couldn't you have done this downstairs? I was really trying to sleep."

Waddles licked a couple of Cocoa Balls from the spoon.

"Good Boy Waddles! You need fiber!" she cooed at the pig. "Of course I could have Dipper! But I wanted him to get used to his new habitat! Grunkle Stan won't let me keep him downstairs anymore after he pooped in his slippers…"

Dipper rubbed his face and sighed, "Well, as long as he doesn't poop in my sneakers, he's fine", he said as he slipped on his Chuck Taylors and made his way to the bathroom to take his morning pee.

After doing his business, he ran the sink water to let it get warm before he washed his face.

He turned his back to the sink to get a towel from the cabinet and heard a weird noise.

Turning around, he screamed "AH!"

The water had started to glow angry neon green and made gurgling noises.

Dipper quickly shut off the water and put the towel down.

_Well, at least I didn't start washing my face first… _he thought, relieved.

Thinking he needed to investigate further, he went downstairs to the store.


	2. The Shack's 45th Anniversary Bash

When Dipper got downstairs, Soos was balancing a box of colorful light bulbs from the storage room very carefully. The store wasn't that busy today, as always. Just a couple of tourists looking at some snow globes. Grunkle Stan was trying to talk them into buying more than one by striking a deal.

"Look, I know other stores like this would make you get buy one and get another one for a higher price. How about I be a little more fair, huh? Buy One; Get another for the same Price!"

Dipper rolled his eyes and walked over to Soos.

"Hey there, Dipper. How's it going, buddy?" he said, setting the light bulbs down on the floor.

"Uh, it's okay." Dipper didn't really know how to ask the question. What wouldn't make him sound crazy? "Say Soos, have you noticed anything weird with the plumbing?"

Soos paused his work and thought about it for a second before he picked up a light bulb and said, "Is it the toilet again? I usually have to plunge it once a week."

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's the upstairs sink. It was, uhm, running weird this morning. Do you think you could take a look at it later?"

"Sure, Dipper. I can do it after I finish changing the light bulbs." Soos replied as he screwed in a light bulb into the fixture above his head. It shined purple on the floor below.

About that time, Mabel came bounding down the stairs.

"OoooOooo PURPLE!" she said, spinning around under the light "What are these for?"

"Your Uncle is throwing a party tonight. Some kind of special thing for the Mystery Shack being open for 45 years."

Mabel gasped, "The Shack is 45 years old?! That's crazy! It's so old!"

Grunkle Stan, who had finally swindled all the money he could from the tourists, piped in, "That's not old! This place has got plenty of years left in her." He said, as he patted a post on the stairs and the stair railing fell apart into a pile on the floor.

"Well, uhm. Soos, fix that before the party tonight." He said walking away.

Mabel gasped. "If the Shack is having a birthday, I need to make a birthday cake! You can't have a birthday party without one!"

Dipper sighed "Mabel it isn't really a-" but before he could finish his sentence she had already ran towards the kitchen.

While they had been talking, Soos had already finished the lights. He climbed down off the ladder and folded it up.

"You know, I'll go ahead and take a look at that sink for you, dude, before I start on the staircase."

"Thanks, Soos."

Dipper, excited to see what Soos would find ran up the stairs to wait for him.

**I promise I'll start making the chapters longer. I'm working on the storyline and I'll make sure to make the rest of the chapters have more.**


End file.
